Narration
by celestialgoddess13
Summary: A twisted love triangle leaves Kyou mentally unstable, but how did it all happen? Yuki and Tohru marry, Kyou gets jealous...find out what happened, and what will happen next... YuXTo & KyXTo


My first ever Fruits Basket fanfiction, everyone! I hope you enjoy it, so please R&R and tell me what you think!

* * *

_  
Everything was silent. It was nighttime, the crescent moon clouded by the evening mist that floated through the skies. Yet somewhere in the midst of the tranquil countryside, away from the hustle and bustle of the city nights, a large white building loomed above the country lanes and pasture. It stood solitary, only a few windows lit, as the others remained dark as the night outside._

_A woman turned to walk down a narrow corridor, her black high-heeled shoes knocking against the glossy floor as she clutched a clipboard to her chest professionally. It was quiet, apart from the tedious tapping of shoes against the hard, shiny floor that had just been cleaned. The woman's long white coat draped to almost touch the floor, as she finally slowed down to stop at a particular room, where she reached for the handle and turned it._

_A long white room stretched in front of her, a pane of glass separating this room from one opposite. It was in the room opposite that peaked the woman's interest, as she walked further into the space and turned to face the glass. Beyond it sat a lone figure, male. He sat facing a large white wall, his back facing the glass as he drew patterns with his fingers on the floor. He sat cross-legged, and didn't turn around when he heard the door open._

"_I'm back," the woman said softly, sitting down in a chair as she still faced the glass; she crossed one leg over the other, watching the male for a response as she settled the clipboard in her lap and leaned back._

_But the boy did not answer._

"_Do you still not want to talk about it?" she asked, a look of concern washing over her face as she watched patiently. Locks of light brown trailed down both sides of her face, hiding her facial features although by her hands, she seemed quite pale._

_The boy slowly moved. He creaked his head to the left, and then the right, before he relaxed and hung his head so he stared impassively at the floor. His locks of short, dirty orange hair fell to either side of his face as he sat almost perfectly still, not turning around._

"_Why not?" continued the woman, as if trying to sympathise with his situation._

_And finally, a worded response fell from his lips._

"_He deserved to die," he whispered, his fingers curling into a fist that he reclined into his lap, where he used his fragile arms to hug his stomach protectively. _

_The woman seemed taken aback; she gulped discreetly, before pulling a pen from her pocket and scribbling down the previous statement onto the clipboard. She looked up, readying her pen in her fingers._

"_Who deserved to die?"_

* * *

"Tohru!! TOHRU-KUN!!!" called a young blonde boy, who ran frantically around Yuki's home in search for a particular young girl. "TOHRU!!" he continued, running up the stairs and finally pulling open a door and sighing in relief. 

Before him sat a gowned princess atop a soft pillowed bed; the tips of her slippers peek out from under a hem of fragile lace that leads up to a long and elegant white gown that is magnificently cut to hang off the shoulders. The front chiffon layer of fabric scoops low to offer a modest view of the upper slope of her breasts, and her delicate face is shrouded by an exquisite veil of draped transparent chiffon and lace. The young lady's face lights up as she looks to the door, seeing Momiji she chuckles softly and replaces a photograph of her mother back onto the bedside table.

"Momiji-kun! You surprised me!" she said gently, her sparkling topaz orbs watching the younger Souma as he approached her and placed a hand on one hip.

"Tohru! I've been looking _everywhere_ for you!!" Momiji replied out of breath, although he couldn't help but smile at how lovely Tohru looked. "Anyway, we've got to get going! The wedding is in one hour!!"

"WHAT?!" Tohru screeched, jumping up from the bed and almost tripping over in her clumsiness. "Oh no! I'm sorry! I just lost track of time! Because well, I was talking to my mom! And then I-"

A bead of sweat rolled down Momiji's face as he raised his hands defensively in front of him, he chuckled before trying to calm down the over reacting bride.

"Don't worry about that now, Tohru! Let's just get you out to the car, ok? Hana and Uo are waiting for you!!"

"Oh my goodness! Hana and Uo! I completely forgot!" Tohru shrieked, grabbing folds of her dress and pulling them up as she ran out the door, careful not to trip up. Momiji laughed as he followed, shutting the door behind him.

"Yuki, are we ready to go?" asked Shigure, tapping gently on the door that he had pressed his ear against to see if his cousin was fully dressed. The elder Souma was dressed in smart black suit, a change from his usual characteristic kimono as he awaited a reply from the other side of the door.

A small click was heard as Shigure backed away, the door creaking open as a tall, elegant figure stepped out in perfectly polished shoes; his suit was similar to that of his cousin's, a small smile playing on his lips as his navy eyes met with those of Shigure's.

"Yes, we're ready," he replied in a charming voice, his dark sapphire bangs brushing against his neck.

"Right! Best not keep the lady waiting!" Shigure answered, grasping Yuki's arm in his hand before hauling him through the door and down the stairs, where the groom's wedding car was waiting.

Momiji jumped enthusiastically into the bride's wedding car, grinning ear to ear in excitement as he greeted Hana and Uo who were really dressed for the occasion – if not to their liking. And as Tohru climbed into the back seat, she melted at the sight of her bridesmaids sitting opposite her; two lovely young girls dressed in long cerise lace dresses that wavered around their ankles, their hair adorned with summer blooms and diamond pins.

"Hana! Uo! Wow! You both look so pretty! Thank you so much for agreeing to wear the dresses! Because, I know you said they weren't to your taste, and you'd prefer something else- but then I couldn't find anything else that matched, so I'm sorry- but you look great! And-"

"We're so proud of you, Tohru," Hana interrupted, no matter how silly she felt wearing something that so dramatically contrasted her taste in clothes.

"Yeah, good going. I knew you and the Prince would get it together someday," Uo commented, a sly smirk creeping over her lips; this made Tohru blush considerably, her manicured fingers playing with the lace on her beautifully crafted wedding gown in anticipation.

"Thank you," Tohru replied gently, lifting a smile as she looked up to her friends. "So, Momiji…" she began, glancing to the blonde boy sitting neatly beside her. "Is Kyou still not coming?"

Momiji sighed, his cheery mood dampened as the car began to move. The young Souma slowly shook his head; he didn't like hurting Tohru's feelings but he knew that she would find out sooner or later. It was strange; Kyou had said from the start that he would never go, not in a million years. But why? Because Yuki was his rival? Was that really a good enough reason?

"That's too bad…" Tohru said sadly; she had insisted on Kyou going but he had only ended up arguing with someone about it, refusing to go at all costs. Tohru slid a hand underneath her veil to tuck a lock of chestnut brown hair behind her ear, before tilting her head back up to face Hana and Uo.

"Damn, I wanted to see orange top wearing a suit!" Uo commented with a cheesy grin, leaning back into the comfy car seat and picturing the image in her head.

"And why is it that Kyou isn't coming, Tohru?" asked Hana calmly, staring at her with those dark and un-nerving eyes that often scared people.

"I- I don't know," the brunette replied softly.

"Well don't let him ruin your big day, alright Tohru?" Uo asked, as the wedding car pulled up on a path of gravel that led to the church in front of them; the bells were resounding through the area, all the guests already inside, awaiting the ceremony to commence. Tohru smiled and nod her head, as the doors were opened for them on each side and Momiji immediately sprang up to get the first look of the church. And as the girls filed out of the car, Tohru was speechless.

A grand country church stood before them, summer flowers scattered across the ground and the beautiful sunshine settling in on the scene, making it appear even more stunning as Tohru approached it. Waiting at the doors of the church was Tohru's grandfather, who beamed at the sight of his grand-daughter who was now a flowering twenty four year old, about to be married.

"Tohru…" the elder whispered, proffering his arm. The young brunette smiled, approaching him, she embraced him warmly and grasped his elbow, ready to walk down the aisle. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, grandfather," she replied, tears pooling in the corners of her sparkling sapphire orbs. "I'm so glad you came." Both shared smiles with each other, before turning to the doors.

Uo and Hana stood ready behind her, two bouquets of gorgeous cerise flowers held in both pairs of hands as they waited for the wedding music to begin. Momiji stood behind them, wearing a traditional pageboy suit and smiling quite contently. And suddenly, the music began; the massive doors opened and heads turned to see the bride in full glory. Both sets of guests rose to their feet, as Tohru and her grandfather started to walk down the aisle.

Tohru looked around to see all the guests smiling, and she couldn't help but smile too. The organ's beautiful melody echoed through the hall, as Tohru finally rested her gaze on the one man who made this possible. Yuki watched his bride approach her, a sweet smile lifting on his lips as both the bride and groom shared a beautiful moment together, both knowing that soon, they would be sharing the rest of their lives with one another…

* * *

_  
The woman sat writing down every detail that the man desired to share with her, her pen sometimes needing a few taps to keep the ink flowing. She looked back up as he stopped talking, long brown bangs swaying at either side of her face to see that the man still hadn't turned around._

"_So, he got married?" she asked in her calmest voice, nibbling her lower lip. She didn't want to persist the man on continuing, but she needed to know the facts._

"_Yes, he got married," the lone figure snapped viciously; a tear rolled down one side of his face, although it was not visible to the woman. "But he shouldn't have," he added, his voice trembling slightly._

"_Mmm? Why not?" the lady asked, intrigued as she drew her pen to her lips, nibbling on the end of it patiently waiting for a reply._

"_Because he didn't deserve her…"_

_

* * *

_

Kyou stood, leaning against the door of Yuki and Tohru's new home; he didn't want to be there, he had been called there because Yuki had just come down with the flu and Tohru needed to go out and buy the weekly groceries. He couldn't turn down that sweet voice of Tohru's…no matter how much he hated that damn rat. Kyou had already knocked once on the wooden front door, but he knocked again anyway.

A warm black scarf was wrapped around the cat's neck, his long sleeved shirt keeping him safe from the bitter cold that morning. A thick blanket of fog had clouded over everything that day, so it was almost impossible to see where you were going; no wonder it took Kyou an hour to find the damn place, especially as it was in the middle of the countryside.

Finally, the door opened to reveal Tohru dressed in warm winter clothes; a long pink shirt covered her torso whilst a pair of warm light blue trousers kept her legs safe from the bitter cold. A small smile lifted as she saw Kyou.

"Thank you so much for coming, Kyou. I know it was short notice and all- and you probably had things planned, but I didn't know who else to call- seeing as everyone is busy this time of year, but thank you so much, and-"

"Yeah yeah, so where is that damn rat?" he asked flatly, his face not screaming enthusiasm.

"Oh, yes. Please come in," Tohru said, inviting the cat into her home. Kyou stepped inside, taking his shoes off before he walked in further on the polished wooden floor. He looked up the stairs, through the hallway and in the lounge, before turning to the brunette. "He's upstairs right now in bed, all you really need to do is keep an eye on him and make sure he gets his medicine. Is that alright?"

Kyou stared at Tohru and reluctantly nod his head, digging his hands into his pockets. Why was it that she cared so much about _Yuki_? What was so great about that pretty boy, anyway? Why did she have to marry _him_? Fall in love with _him_? Kyou had always felt something for Tohru, and it was not until Tohru and Yuki had announced their engagement a few years ago that the cat had realised it. He was in love with her, too.

"Great! Well, in that case I'll be back as soon as I can, ok?" Tohru asked, the only response being another nod of the head from Kyou. Tohru then leaned in to give him a quick peck on the cheek, before waving a cute little hand and before Kyou knew it, she had grabbed her coat and she was gone.

Kyou reached his hand up to his face, touching that same spot that he had been kissed on. He felt warm for once, loved maybe. He imagined that Tohru would come back and throw her arms around him, claiming that she was truly in love with him. NOT with that damn Yuki…

But the martial artist was suddenly snapped back to reality as he heard a cough from upstairs; his ears twitched in a cat-like manner, before he sighed and hauled himself up the stairs to Yuki and Tohru's room. Swinging the door open, he walked in and saw Yuki laid on his back underneath a few blankets on the double bed. He opened his weak eyes, resting his gaze on the newly entered Kyou.

"Thank you, Kyou," he stifled, before releasing a few coughs and wheezes and almost seeming out of breath. It was true, his asthma had weakened his immune system and this flu was really dragging him down. Anyone would feel sorry for him, but not Kyou.

"Whatever," Kyou grunted spitefully, slumping down in an empty chair on the other side of the rather large room. He glared at Yuki, before looking to the bedside table and noticing Yuki's medicine bottle and a small note beside it. Furrowing his brows, the orange haired cat stood up and walked over to it, picking both items up in his hands and mouthing the words on the note to himself.

"Hmm, give Yuki two pills every hour…I shouldn't be too long…thank you…" he mumbled, glancing to the bottle of pills in his other hand and smirking. "You must be pretty ill if you have to take two pills every hour, rat," he snarled, before sitting on the edge of the bed with the pills and note still in his hands.

"Y-yes…" Yuki breathed, as he shut his eyes as if he were suffering a great deal. "I- I need two….now…" he wheezed, reaching his hand out to Kyou, who sat calmly, throwing the bottle of pills into the air and catching them again.

"Oh, do you?" Kyou asked, toying with him. Yuki simply nod his head, helpless.

It would be easy not to give him the medicine, no-one would ever find out…Yuki might die if he didn't get his medicine, but it wouldn't be Kyou's fault. He _had _given Yuki the medicine; maybe it just didn't take effect? A little white lie, what harm could it do? It would get rid of that damn rat for good, and leave Tohru for Kyou…

* * *

_  
"I told you…he deserved to die…" the man growled_ _under his breath._

"_You didn't give Yuki his medicine?" the woman asked, furrowing her eyebrows as she sat writing a few more notes on her clipboard. _

"_I was going to…"

* * *

_

Kyou bit his lower lip, looking to the poor, defenceless little rat…could Kyou possibly let him die so terribly? His eyes shone with a malicious idea forming in his head; simply not giving Yuki the medicine wasn't enough…he wanted to see Yuki bleed…

A pair of dark eyes glanced around the room for something sharp, looking to the desk, wardrobe, bedside cabinet, the en-suite bathroom…a small smirk grew on his lips, as Kyou threw the bottle of pills to the floor and rushed for the bathroom. Yuki's eyes grew wide at the sound of pills scattered across the floor, he didn't know what to do; he was in a frenzy, clammy fingers grasping the blankets covering his body and his breathing becoming more and more difficult.

He stopped moving when he saw Kyou emerge from the bathroom, a scalpel held firmly in one hand. The blade gleamed, as did the cat's dark eyes that seemed to glare straight through the rat. And slowly, as if already torturing the suffering Souma, Kyou walked towards him…he raised the blade, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

_  
It was silent again._

_The woman was lost for words; the man had just stopped mid-sentence. Had he been pushed too far? Had he even killed Yuki? It was hard to tell, as the man just sat cross-legged with his head hung. His back trembled, as if afraid of the words he had been speaking._

"_Did you kill him?"_

_The man was silent; his mouth opened for a moment to let a small and hardly audible reply pass his lips…

* * *

_

Well, that was chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you would like to read the next chapter, just review! Thanks, ja ne!


End file.
